Cutie Mark Crusaders Conundrum
by DuskStarDragon
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders are in a slump. They tried just about everything they could think of to earn their Cutie Marks. But nothing seems to be working. Their lives, including every pony in Ponyville, are turned upside down when a new Unicorn stops to visit. Please enjoy the fun and lessons learned.
1. Kicking Rocks

**Cutie Mark Crusaders Conundrum**

**Chapter One:**

**Kicking Rocks**

* * *

"One more try! We have to try one more time!" the leaves that surrounded the Cutie Mark Crusaders' treetop headquarters stuttered.

"But we've already tried fourteen times already," both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo groaned from their backs.

"Well…," Apple Bloom rolled her eyes in thought, "Maybe the fifteenth time is a charm."

"Let's face it Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle sighed as she rolled onto her belly, "We're not going to get our Cutie Marks in 'turning in as many circles as possible'."

"Yeah," Scootaloo managed to get her world to stop spinning, "Maybe we should try something else," she tried to stand up but fell right on to her back, "Or maybe we could take a break?"

"Fine," Apple Bloom sighed, "Let's take a five minute break and meet back here."

"Ok," they both agreed, "We'll stay here," their world was still a little wobbly.

"Fine," Apple Bloom pushed opened the door.

The day wasn't just going right. The Cutie Crusaders had been trying all day with everything they could think of to get their Cutie Marks. Today's activities were all about spinning. They tried spinning tops, but the only wobbled back and forth. They tried to spinning plates, but Granny Smith didn't appreciate them using her great grandmother's good china. They tried spinning yarn, but they ended up spinning their manes and tails. They even tried to spin tales, but all their stories sounded like others they had heard before. Their latest attempt had felt them dizzy on the floor. Maybe there were no Cutie Marks to be earned by spinning.

Everything that they were trying lately ended the same; blank flanks and no Cutie Marks. Yesterday ended in failure. The day before was the same. Every day they tried and still couldn't find what made them special. Every pony was supposed to have something about them that no other pony had. There was just that one special thing that would tell a pony what they were supposed to be or do. That's what any pony ever wants… to know what their place was.

"Every pony else in our class has one," Apple Bloom sighed as she dragged her hooves along the wooden planks, "I don't understand why we can't find ours. They just woke up one day and there it was… Right on their behind," she snorted loudly, "but we work every day trying all sorts of things to get ours and what do we get… nothing," she hung her head, "Why can't we find our one special talent and get our Cutie Marks?"

What talent could be so hidden? They've tried everything their minds could think of. Well, everything that their families would let them. Even Apple Bloom had to admit that jumping off a cliff with homemade parachutes was not their wisest Cutie Mark attempt.

"Thank goodness that Rainbow Dash was there," she snorted as she kick some stones in the path.

They skipped out ahead of her and bounced about until they came to a rest in the dirt.

"Aha," an idea came to her.

Every stone she could find, she started to kick and toss about. Pebbles and stone went flying through the air along with a layer of dust. She only stopped when the air was so thick that she started to cough and sneeze. The dust settled and she could see again. Looking around at her handy work, she admired the stone free path. Filed with hope, Apple Bloom turned to her behind. There was something there.

"YYYEEEESSSSSSS! I did it! I did it!" she exclaimed loudly, "I finally got my Cutie Mark!"

Looking one more time, she tried to see what it was.

"What's going on?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came running down the path.

"I did it!" Apple Bloom showed them her flank, "I got my Cutie Mark for… umm… umm," she tried to determine what it was.

"Probably for making a big mess," Scootaloo was looking more at the surrounding area.

"Huh?" she took a look for herself.

The stones may have been cleared from the path, but they were now scattered all over. They were stuck in bushes and up in trees. Small branches and leaves were knocked off from the flying projectiles.

"Squeak! Squeak!" a squirrel poked its head out from the tree.

"Chirp!" an anger bird squawked down at them.

"Um… Apple Bloom…," Sweetie Belle started to say.

"What are you chirping about?" Scootaloo called up to the bird.

"Um… Apple Bloom…," Sweetie Belle tried again.

"Scootaloo," Apple Bloom prodded her, "I think we should go."

"Why?" Scootaloo stomped her hoof in the ground, "He started it!"

"I think Apple Bloom might be right," Sweetie Belle started to slink away.

"Why?" she turned back to the still chirping bird, "Oohhh," she folded back her eyes as she noticed all the growing flock of songbirds.

"What should we do?" Sweetie Belle whispered to Apple Bloom as they started to back away.

Apple Bloom took in a deep breath, "RRRUUUNNNN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

With a quick twist, the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran as fast as their hooves could carry them. The sounds of anger birds and chattering rodents started to fade. But they had to be sure that they weren't being pursued.

"I think…," Apple Bloom looked back, "that it's… safe…."

CRASH! BAM! BOOM!

"Ouch," there was a collective yelp of pain.

"My goodness," a gentle voice came above them, "Are you three alright?"

"Uh huh," Apple Bloom rubbed her head.

"Seems alright," Scootaloo stretched her wings.

"I think so," Sweetie Belle shook her head, "Ohh," she looked up at the pony that stood over head, "Girls," she whispered, "Rarity told me not the talk to strangers!"

"My sister told me the same thing," Apple Bloom shot up.

"Well Rainbow Dash didn't say anything about… hmm… hmm," Sweetie Belle quickly pulled Scootaloo away.

"Stranger?" the dark maned pony looked confused, "How can we be strangers when we've been friends for so long?"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle quickly turned their backs to the stranger and didn't speak a word. Scootaloo looked to the strange pony, then followed her fellow Crusaders' lead. The clippity-clops of the stranger's hooves came up right behind them. They tried their best to ignore her, but they could feel her big eyed stare.

"Now that's no way to treat an old friend," the pony clicked her tongue.

"We ain't never seen you before," Apple Bloom refused to turn around.

"Oh come on now Apple Bloom… Sweetie Belle… and Scootaloo," her sweet voice called them each by name, "I've known you since you were little… I admit," She sounded a little sad, "That I haven't visited as often as I would like, but I'm here now and happy to see each and every one of you."

"Really?" Sweetie Belle turned around excitedly.

"Sweetie Belle," Apple nudged her.

"But she called us by name," she frowned, "She can't be a stranger if she knows our names."

"She's probably been spying on us," Scootaloo accused, "She overheard us talking. That's all."

"Yeah," Apple Bloom agreed, "She's been snooping around like a no good, sneaky pony."

"Would a spying, snooping pony know that… umm… well yes… a spying pony would know that… hmm…," the stranger sat down and thought, "A spying pony would know a lot of things."

This time they all turned around to take a look at the stranger.

She was a tall, slender Unicorn with rosy colored eyes. The base of her mane was as dark night, but faded into a creamy grey. Her body was white, but like her mane, down her legs darkened until they turned completely black at her hooves. On her back she wore a worn saddle bag with many patches of mismatched leather and stitched over holes. A grey blanket covered most of back side.

"Oh oh oh! I know," she suddenly exclaimed, "Would a no good spying pony know that your sister," she pointed to Apple Bloom, "is one of the most honest ponies in Ponyville and she does occasionally falls asleep while working? She does work awful hard though," she added, "And how about your sister, Rarity?" she turned to Sweetie Belle, "She's very generous to those around her, even willing to give of herself and," she bent in close to the little fillies, "she wears false eyelashes, but don't tell her that I knew that," she giggled.

The girls couldn't help but giggle along.

"Well what about me?" Scootaloo stepped forward, "I don't have…"

"A sister," the tall Unicorn smiled, "but you do have Rainbow Dash. The one and only Pegasus to perform a Sonic Rainboom… twice I might add," she gave a wink, "and she's loyal to boot. She may not be your actually big sister, but she's going to be the closest and greatest one you'll ever have."

They just stared up at her as she continued to smile down at them.

"Wow!" Scootaloo hovered a foot off the ground, "You really do know us!"

"But," Sweetie Belle looked to Apple Bloom, "I don't remember meeting you…"

"Yeah," she had to agree, "We don't even know your name."

The Unicom giggled, "That's fine. I'm one of those ponies that come and go like the wind. I'm remembered when I here, but soon forgotten when I'm gone."

"That's kind of sad," Apple Bloom looked up at her.

"Not really," she shook her head, "I know every pony across Equestria, so there's always some pony that remembers me," she stood up and walk passed the three Crusaders.

"Ah, I wouldn't go that," Apple Bloom warned.

"Why ever so not?" the Unicorn seemed puzzle.

"There are a lot of anger critters that way," Sweetie Belle explained, "I'm not sure why they were mad, but they didn't like something."

"Yeah. I wonder what got them in such a bad mood," Scootaloo looked to Apple Bloom.

"Um… well," she bit her lip, "Hey look…," she changed the subject really quick, "I got a Cutie Mark… for something rock kicking related…," she swung her rear flank around to show everyone.

"Umm… Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle brushed off Apple Bloom's flank, "That's just a smug."

"Aww," Apple Bloom let out a disappointed sigh.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle couldn't help but share in her saddened sigh.

"I see what's going on here," the Unicorn smiled, "You three are trying to… Huh?" the angry Robin from before landed on her horn, "How's it going Mr. Robin?"

It started tweeting and chirping at her in an angry tone. She listened patiently as it said its peace. The girls just looked back and forth as the one sided conversation continued.

"I'm sure that she didn't mean too," the Unicorn finally was able to speak, "And I'm sure that she's very sorry and wouldn't have done it if she knew that your nest was up there."

"Huh?" Apple Bloom cocked her head.

"Oh… I'm sorry," the Unicorn apologized, "But when you were kicking rocks, you accidently knocked Mr. Robin's nest out of the tree and knocked some squirrel's nuts out of his home and scared a baby bunny when one of the rocks landed in his hole."

"I did all that?" Apple Bloom looked down to her still dusty hooves, "I… I didn't mean too… I'm sorry…"

"See she's sorry and I'm sure that she will make things right," the Unicorn winked to her.

"Oh… yessum… I sure will," she nodded her head.

"We'll help too," both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle quickly volunteered.

"Don't you worry Mr. Robin, everything will be back to normal before you know it," the Unicorn started down the path, "Come on my little fillies; we have some work to do."

"Yes Miss… Miss… Ahh… We didn't catch your name," Sweetie Belle came up next to her.

"Oh yes… I know yours," it slipped her mind, "but you've forgotten mine. I'm Trinity DeMane, but my friends call me Trinny."

The name wasn't familiar to them. They were sure that they had never meet a mare by the name of Trinity DeMane. Surely they would remember a pony of such presence. She stood taller than most ponies, save for Big Mac. Her voice was like a gentle spring breeze the refreshed the heart when it filled their ears. She seemed so different from any other pony they had meet and it just wasn't the fact that she multi-colored. Though she was a stranger to their eyes, she knew them and therefore, that had to know her.

_It seems like such a shame that a pony like her is so easily forgotten, _Apple Bloom couldn't help but think.


	2. Problems come in Threes

**Chapter Two:**

**Problems in Three**

* * *

"Mmm, mmm, mmm…," Trinny gently hummed as she cheerfully made her way down the path.

Mr. Robin, who was still sitting on her horn, tweeted along with her sweet tune. On the occasion he would look back at Apple Bloom and give her a glare. She looked down to avoid his stare. She could still feel the angry gaze and it made her feel guiltier by the minute. Trinny looked back to see Apple Bloom hanging her head in shame.

"Come now Mr. Robin," Trinny looked up to the bird, "She and her friends are going to make it right. And you know," she stopped, "it's not good to hold a grudge. Hold it long enough and soon it's the only think you'll feel. You don't want that, now do you?" she asked with innocent eyes.

He thought for a moment then shook his head no.

"Good," Trinny smiled, "and it looks like we're here," they had reached the rock free path.

The robin flew off and landed just behind a nearby tree. The three little fillies looked around the trunk. On the forest floor lay a nest built with twigs and leaves. It lay broken in two with three little baby robins standing around it. They chirped sadly as they tried to jump into the broken nest. The mother Robin flew from place to place, picking up twigs and leaves, desperately trying to repair her family's home.

"Aww," Sweetie Belle felt sorry for the little baby birds.

"Squeak!" the squirrel shook his fist angrily down at the ponies.

"Come now Mr. Squirrel," Trinny shook her head, "Huh?" her mane was suddenly pulled upon, "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit."

In their arms lay a little crying baby bunny. It wailed and shrieked while its parents rocked it back and forth. Nothing they tried could calm the little bunny down.

"I didn't know that I caused this much trouble," Apple Bloom felt really bad about all the trouble she caused.

"Well," Trinny looked down to her with a smile, "What are you going to do to make it better?"

Apple Bloom looked to the Robin's nest, then to the anger Squirrel and down to the still whimpering bunny. What could she possible do to make up to all those woodland creatures? She had disrupted their lives with her innocent little attempt to try to get her Cutie Mark.

"Surely you all can do something that helps each one of these little critters," Trinny prodded them.

"Apple Bloom is good at fixing things," Scootaloo blurted out, "I bet she can fix that nest right up."

"I'm not… I just… Umm," Apple Bloom pawed at the ground.

"Don't be so shy," Trinny nudged her towards the broken nest, "If you've got something special that you can do, then do it."

Apple Bloom looked to the nest then to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and up to Trinny. Both of them gave a hooves up; they knew that she could do it. Trinny only gave a small smile of assurance.

"I guess I can try," she picked up the two halves of the nest.

It was true that she was pretty good at repairing things. She pretty much rebuilt Applejack's old tree house by herself. It wasn't all that hard. A few planks and nails and a little bit of carpenter's glue and the place was like brand new. A bird's nest on the other hand, with its woven twigs was completely different. The Crusaders had tried their hooves at weaving before and it didn't end up too well. They ended up in a tangled mess that took Rarity and Twilight an hour to get them out of. Not to mention the poking and laughing they had to endure from Spike. At least his sides hurt him for a week.

"Hmm," Trinny looked over Apple Bloom's shoulder, "Looks like some twigs are broken and something might be needed to bind the two halves…"

Apple Bloom wrinkled her brow in thought and wiggled her ears. It suddenly hit her.

"I've got!" she smiled, "I just need some twigs… huh?" something poked at her foot.

It was the three baby birds. They started to stack the twigs that their mother had frantically gathered. They looked up to her with big round eyes. They will filled with hope and innocence. Apple Bloom knew then that she couldn't fail.

"Thanks little birdies," she started to arrange and weave the twigs.

Carefully she wove the still pliable twigs into the dry nest. She twisted and pulled, hoping that each move wouldn't unravel the whole thing. Sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, Apple Bloom had nearly pieced the nest back together. She sat down on her hind quarters and looked to see if it would hold. The bottom was back in one piece, but the sides didn't seem to want to stay.

"Hmm," she thought for a moment.

A gentle breeze picked up and started to blow about her mane. Little wisps of her mane blew into her face, along with her ribbon.

It hit her once again, "This will do," she pulled the ribbon from her mane.

With great care, Apple Bloom laced her red ribbon through the sides of the nest. Pulling it just tight enough, she tied it into a big bow.

"That should it," she smiled, "What do you think?" she asked the little baby birds.

They hopped on and into the nest. They inspected the filly's craftsmanship. Cheeping quietly to one another, they finally looked up to her.

"Well?" she grew uneasy.

They started to jump up and down excitedly and chirped happily. The parents flew down to the nest check out their newly improved home.

"I think that fixes your home Mr. and Mrs. Robin," Trinny levitated the nest off the ground, "Everything seems back to normal for you," she gently placed it in the nook of two branches.

The little birds were thrilled with their ride and cheeped uncontrollable. The mother and father Robin flew up to the nest and chirped their approval down to the little filly.

"You're welcome… and sorry about that," Apple Bloom apologized.

"Squeak! Squeak!" the angry squirrel started to stamp his feet.

"Alright, alright," Trinny hushed him, "You're next… hmm…,"she looked about, "Are all these acorns yours?" she noticed that quite a few had been scattered all around.

He peeped and squeaked and pointed in every which direction.

"Oh…," she sighed, "He says that all the acorns are his and he would like them to be picked up and placed back in his home," she indicated to the hole in the tree.

The three Crusaders looked around. There had to be at least twenty or thirty of them lying about. It would take some time to gather all them up. But it must had taken longer for the squirrel gather so many.

"Sorry Mr. Squirrel," Apple Bloom picked some up and started to place them in a pile.

The squirrel was about to squeak something at her, but Trinny gave him a harsh glance. He stopped mid squeak and settled down.

"Picking up all these nuts will take some time," she smiled, "Too bad we don't have some pony around here that is quick and graceful. I'm sure that she would be able to get all these nuts lickity split…"

"Scootaloo is pretty quick on her hooves," Sweetie Belle smiled, "You should see her on her scooter. She the fastest thing on four wheels."

"I'm not as fast as Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo's cheeks started to turn red.

"She may be the fastest on two wings, but," Trinny winked at her, "we need some pony who's lite on their feet."

Scootaloo looked to all the scattered acorns, then smirked, "No problem."

Pawing the ground, Scootaloo ready herself for a race for the acorns. They seemed randomly spread about. Some sat on their sides, others on their tops. There was even one that landed perfectly on its tip. It would definitely take some fancy hoof work to gather all the nuts. She was quick. She had the moves, but could she be as quick as Rainbow Dash? Could she move through all the nuts and not avoid stepping on one and falling flat on to her face? What would her friends think of her if they saw her do that? Would they still think that she's lite on her hooves and got sweet moves? And what if… Rainbow Dash happened to fly by? Uneasy thoughts started to creep into her hooves and made them stick to the ground like they had glue on them.

"What's wrong Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah? Are you sick or something?" Apple Bloom cocked her head.

Trinny came up next to Scootaloo, "Don't let those bad thoughts stop you from doing what you love," she smiled, "You do love speed and doing stunts, right?"

Scootaloo shook her head yes.

"Then let your heart," she lightly poked her on the chest, "guide your hooves. This is no different than when your zooming through Ponyville on your scooter… except you're not on your scooter," she thought out loud, "and this is the forest… not in town…"

Scootaloo smiled, "You're right. This is just like any stunt," she pawed the ground once again.

Fluttering her wings, Scootaloo revved up and was off like a lightning bolt. There was little thought to where she should place her hooves; it was like they already knew where to go. All she had to do was pick up the nuts as the world whizzed by. She twisted and skipped about like it was child's play. Though it was a lot of fun. That's when she saw that one acorn that had landed so perfectly on its tip. It was her final prize.

Scootaloo pumped her wings harder than she had ever done before. She was almost there; it was nearly within reach. She could almost taste it. Not that she really like the taste of acorns in her mouth. That's when she felt it. A root that had begun to poke through the ground caught her hoof. She spun through the air. The ground became the sky and the sky became the ground. She couldn't tell how many times she flipped. She had almost made it. There was only one left. She saw the acorn as she flipped back to the ground. All she had to do was reach out for it and toss it into the pile that she had neatly made. Sure she would probably land on her back, but at least she would have gathered all the nuts in the fast, most amazing way possibly. Barely grabbing it by the dried out stem, she flipped it onto the pile that she had gathered so effortlessly.

She did it. She got every single one. And she was pretty cool doing it too. Of course now all she had to do was wait for the crash.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes, one by one.

She was floating in midair with a reddish glow surrounding her.

"I thought I could at least save you a crash," Trinny winked as she set Scootaloo down.

"That was the most amazing, awesomeness thing I ever saw!" Sweetie Belle bounced up and down excitedly.

"Yeah Scootaloo! I've never seen you move that fast before," Apple Bloom congratulated her.

"Well," Scootaloo tried to hide her redden cheeks, "I wasn't that fast."

"Sure you were," Apple Bloom pointed the noticeable track that she had made.

"What do you think Mr. Squirrel?" Trinny looked up.

The squirrel sat there with his jaw open in amazement. She probably had never seen such a display of speed in his life and probably never would again.

"I think that's all of them," Trinny giggled as she levitated the acorns into the squirrel's home, "Are you satisfied?"

The squirrel looked to his freshly gathered nuts and thought for a moment. He then jumped into his pile of nuts and gave a thumbs up to the ponies.

"I think he's happy now," Trinny smiled.

"Oh," Apple Bloom remembered, "Sorry about knocking them out of your home."

Little squeaks of delight came from the nut pile.

"He's good," Trinny rolled her eyes, "Now for our cutest problem," she bent down to the family of bunnies.

The little baby bunny was wailing like before, but it still was whimpering and whining. Tears flowed from its eyes as it sniffed and sniffled.

"I think this little guy could use a sweet lullaby," Trinny nuzzled the poor little thing.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked to one another and smile, "Sweetie Belle has the sweetest voice around," they both announced proudly.

"I don't know why everyone thinks that," Sweetie Belle frowned, "I'm no better than every other pony."

Trinny only shook her head and continued to smile gently, "If you have something that others think is special, even you don't, let it shine as bright as the sun."

"I'm not saying that it isn't special," she still frowned, "I'm just saying that a lot of other ponies are good at singing. I don't see why or how my voice is any better," she sat down, "I like singing, but I don't see it being something that's going to express who I am."

She looked to the baby bunny. Its parents were trying to soothe it, but to little avail. They patted on its back and rubbed its head. Mother bunny had a sad look in her eyes as she watched her little one eyes whelm with tears. Father grunted and snorted as he grew more frustrated that his little one had been so rudely disturbed.

"My dear little Sweetie Belle," Trinny laid down next to her, "Singing may not be what you were meant to do, but," she pushed her up onto her feet, "You have a wonderful voice that your friends," she motioned to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, who gave a hooves up, "love and cherish. Don't hid it away," she smiled, "Share it. That's what makes having a talent any fun."

Sweetie Bell couldn't help but smile, "Okay. I'll try."

"That's the most important thing you can do," Trinny nodded.

Taking a few steps towards the family of bunnies, Sweetie Belle took in a deep breath.

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed_

She softly sang

_Drifting off to sleep_

_Exciting day behind you_

_Drifting off to sleep_

_Let the joy of dream land find you_

_Hush no, quiet now_

_Lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed…_

She looked to see if her little lullaby had calmed the baby bunny down. His little eyes slowly closed, but tried ever so hard to stay open. He soon gave up the fight and let his eyes close for good. With some deep breaths, the little bunny was sleeping soundly. Mother bunny let out a sigh of relief as she gently rocked her baby back and forth. Father smiled for the first time as he watched his little one sleep with not worries or fears.

"I think we're good here," Trinny whispered to the young fillies.

They started to walk away, making sure that they didn't make too much noise.

"Oh wait," Apple Bloom tipped toed back to the bunnies, "Sorry about scaring y'all. I didn't mean too."

The bunnies looked up to her and smiled. All was forgiven. They understood it was an accident. They were just happy that their little one was resting peacefully again. Apple Bloom smiled and quietly made her way back to her waiting friends.

They trotted a little bit away to make sure that they wouldn't disturb the forest critters. The Cutie Mark Crusaders could barely contain themselves as they made their way down the dirt path.

"WOW! WE WERE SO COOL!" Scootaloo couldn't hold back any longer.

"I know," Apple Bloom joined her in her excitement, "I didn't think I could do it and I did. Maybe," she peered at her flank.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle followed suit and looked to their flanks to see if anything appeared. But they didn't look any different than before.

"Aww," they all sat down in disappointment.

"Well…," Apple Bloom snorted, "I didn't want a bird nest repairer Cutie Mark anyway."

"Yeah," Scootaloo sighed, "Who would want a nut gathering Cutie Mark."

"So many ponies have a singing related Cutie Mark anyway," Sweetie Belle was still depressed.

"I think those would have been great Cutie Marks," Trinny was still so cheerful, "Think about it," she smiled to the bird filled skies, "Making nest for birds to come back every spring and being able to watch their families grow over the summer. Goodbyes are sad in the fall, but knowing that they'll come back and seeing old friends is one of the greatest joys in life."

Apple Bloom had to admit that that kind of Cutie Mark would be nice.

"And who doesn't love nuts," Trinny went on, "The faster you gather nuts the quicker they get turned into wonderful things like pecan pie and cookies with nuts and almond brittle. Or maybe," she pondered for a moment, "It could mean that you're meant to go all over Equestria and search the best of nuts and see things that no other has seen," she had noticed that Scootaloo didn't seem to like the idea of bakes goods.

Scootaloo kind of perked up at the thought of daring feats, even if in the name of nuts.

"Just think about it. Singing across Equestria; brightening every pony's day with a sweet melody," she somewhat sang, "to see all those smiling faces. There would never be a gloomy day. Sure being a pop sensation would be nice," she didn't seem to like that idea, "but what about going from place to place and singing… like a Bard. They were true poetic spinners. I think it's about time they made their return."

It was certainly something different than what Sweetie Belle had in mind and it did sound a lot better.

"Those don't sound so bad," all the fillies agreed.

"Who knows," Trinny shrugged her shoulders, "Only the Mare of Destiny…"

"Mare of Destiny?" they questioned excitedly.

"That's a story for another time," Trinny yawned, "Right now, I could really use a little snack," she stomach started to grumble.

Grumble, grumble…

All three of theirs started to whine with hunger as well.

"Maybe we all could use a snack," she laughed, "and maybe since I haven't been in Ponyville for a while, some sweet little fillies could show me the way," she gave them a wink.

They looked to one another and screamed, "Cutie Mark Crusaders Super Helper! Yay!" they ran off.

"Umm… girls?" Trinny called out.

"Oh… right," Apple Bloom blushed as did the others.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders waited for her to catch up to them. Happily they trotted down the dirt path towards Ponyville.


	3. Sweet Treats

**Chapter Three**

**Sweet Treats**

* * *

It was a busy day for the mares and stallions of Ponyville. Ponies were rushing about, buying all sorts of things, chatting about how they didn't have enough time for anything that day and yet they had enough time to stand and complain. Trinny would greet every pony by name and a friendly hello, but they would just quickly smile and go back to whatever it was that they were doing or complaining about.

"What a shame," Trinny clicked her tongue, "Nobody seems to be enjoying the day. It's so lovely and beautiful," she smiled to the Sun, "The day is perfect to be giggling and laughing… not moaning and groaning. That's the problem with adults," she sighed as she turned to the girls, "They think too much about the impossibilities to not see the possibilities."

The girls smiled in agreement. Adults always concentrated on the problems and never on the solutions. That's what made them so cranky and disagreeable most of the time.

"Yeah," Apple Bloom nodded her head, "My sister has been in such a rush lately. All day long she bucking apples and helping Granny Smith in kitchen. Even Big Macintosh is having a problem keeping up with her. I do what I can," she sighed, "but it's never enough and I'm just too small..."

"I know how you feel," Sweetie Belle frowned, "Rarity has always been a little too busy with her dress making to spend a lot of time with me, but now whenever I go over there, she just dashing about saying that she has no time for anything… especially me," she sniffed.

"At least you two have a sister to ignore you," Scootaloo huffed, "Rainbow Dash, my idol and mentor," her eyes sparkled for a moment, "has been too busy perfecting the Sonic Rainboom, that she can't even spare a moment to teach me some of her sweet moves… or how to fly better," she fluttered her wings in frustration.

"Sounds like you girls are starting to sound like the adults you're flustered with," Trinny pointed out.

"Well… you see," all three turned their eyes away from her.

"Come now," she went back to smiling, "You know that your sisters and mentor work really hard. If they could, they would spend every moment of the day with you. However," she sighed, "As a responsible adult, they have duties to fulfill. They have things that they know that they have to do. They know this because of their Cutie Marks. And it's your jobs," she tapped each of them on the nose, "to pull them back to themselves when they begin to forget about more important things… like…," she rubbed her shin in thought.

"Oh! How about having fun?" Scootaloo suggested.

"Or doing what your heart desires?" Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Or," Apple Bloom smirked, "The most important thing of all."

"What's that?" Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Trinny asked at the same time.

"Family and friends," she answered proudly.

"Well said," Trinny laughed, "We often forget about the ones closes to us when the world becomes too hectic and they are the only ones that can remind us to stay calm and carry on."

"I sure wish my stomach knew that," Scootaloo rubbed her belly as it began to growl.

"Mine too," Sweetie Belle's started to whine.

"Me three," Apple Bloom tried to hush hers.

Trinny smiled, "Then lets calm them down with a sweet treat," she sniffed the air, "I swear I can smell the carrot cake," she bounced down the street following her nose.

The girls sniffed the air and they too could smell the delicious odors of baked confectionaries. Cinnamon swirled through their noses. Strawberry jam tickled their senses. Chocolate covered their thoughts with sugary goodness. They were soon bouncing behind Trinny with thoughts of filling their hungry bellies with sweet treats.

"There it is," the girls bounced out ahead of Trinny.

"Just like I remember," Trinny happily smiled, "Sweet delightfulness and airy fluffiness. I've been waiting for you," she was about to drool.

Even though their bellies were still growling, they still had to see if maybe, just maybe they earned their Cutie Marks. Turning to their flanks, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were filled with hope.

"Aww," they sat down in disappointment to see that their flanks were still blank.

"You may have not earned your Cutie Marks," Trinny stepped passed them, "But if it means anything, I am grateful to you for showing me the way."

"Yeah…," Apple Bloom was still a little sad.

"And to show my thanks," Trinny smiled, "I'll get you each a treat for your good deed."

"I want a cinnamon bun!" Scootaloo shouted.

"I want a strawberry shortcake!" Sweetie Belle joined her.

"A chocolate mousse sounds pretty good," Apple Bloom smiled.

"Carrot cake for me," Trinny started to open the door.

It all of a saddened flew open, throwing Trinny onto her back.

"You don't want to go in there," Golden Harvest rushed pass them.

"Huh?" the three little fillies peeked inside.

Inside the Sugarcube Corner, screams of little foals rang through the air. Tins of unbaked pastries lay next to bottles of baby power. Wooden blocks were scattered and covered with gloppy icing. The floor was littered with diapers and cupcake wrappers. It looked like a Pegasus had stirred up a tornado in there.

"Looks like Pinkie Pie threw one heck of a party," Scootaloo was the first to step in.

"I don't think those are screams of joy," Sweetie Belle held her ears.

"The mess is about right though," Apple Bloom looked around at the disaster zone.

"Oh my," Trinny poked her head in, "Hello? Mr. and Mrs. Cake? Is everything alright?" she took a step in.

"Hello… and welcome to Sugarcube Corner…," Mrs. Cake stepped out from the back.

She looked terrible. Her mane was in a tangled mess and her tail didn't look any better. A pair of silver spoons topped her unmanageable mane. Blobs of pureed foal food dotted her face and usually tidy apron. Heavy bags weighed under eyes; like she hadn't slept in a few days. Little Pumpkin Cake was wailing away in her arms.

"Do we have customers dear?" Mr. Cake entered the bakery.

He didn't look any better than his wife. Stubble of unshaved hair lined his chin. Bloodshot eyes and dark bags told of his sleepless nights. He probably didn't even realize that there was an upside down bowl on his hind quarters. His apron was barely hanging around his neck. A kicking Pound Cake struggled and cried in his arms.

"Yes dear," Mrs. Cake sighed.

"Ah…," Sweetie Belle looked around, "We can come back at another time."

"Oh no, its fine," Mrs. Cake insisted, "The twins are just being fussy today…"

"And yesterday," Mr. Cake tried rocking Pound Cake, "and the day before…"

"Four days to be exact," Pinkie Pie popped in, "Crying and screaming and crying and wailing and crying and I just can't stand it anymore!" she screamed herself.

Both Pumpkin and Pound stopped for a moment and stared at the freaking out Pinkie.

"Ahh…," both Mr. and Mrs. Cake breathed a sigh of relief.

But then the twins' lips started to quiver and quake. They both took in a deep breath and exhale with even louder wails and tears.

"Oh…," the Cakes' relief vanished.

"Look! Funny faces!" Pinkie Pie went through her all the best faces she could make.

The little foals ignored her and continued to cry louder.

"They've got a healthy pair of lungs," Apple Bloom covered her ears as did Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Trinny just smiled and started to sing quietly.

_Hush now little ones_

_Don't you cry_

_Hush now little ones_

_Let your tears dry_

_Just close your eyes_

_Say goodnight as the Moon rise_

_Dream of many wondrous things_

_While I see what the future brings_

_Hush now little ones_

_Let your dreams take flight_

_Hush now little ones_

_When you wake all will be right_

She continued to hum and watch the little foals' eyes get heavier and heavier. They tried to fight the sleep that was filling their mind. It was a battle meant to be lost, but in the best of ways. They were soon off in lands that only they would see. Their little hooves kicked in the air and sweet little smiles formed on their faces.

"Works every time," Trinny winked to the fillies, "Hmm," she noticed something that made her smile, "I guess Pumpkin and Pound weren't the only ones that need some sleep."

Mr. and Mrs. Cake had collapsed onto one another and were supporting each other's weight. Pinkie lay on her back with her twitching hooves in the air and a healthy pool of drool flowing from her mouth.

The Crusaders started to giggle quietly to themselves. It was one of the strangest scenes they had ever seen. A disaster zone of pastries and baby items as the backdrop and five ponies asleep amongst it all.

"Huh!? What!?" Mr. Cake suddenly shot up, "What?" he looked down to Pound who was still asleep, "Dear… look…," he gently tapped her, "They're finally asleep."

"Huh?" Mrs. Cake groggily woke up, "Oh… they are," she smiled.

"We should put them to bed," Trinny whispered, "All little ones that is," she lifted Pinkie Pie with her magic.

Mrs. Caked handed Pumpkin over to Mr. Cake. Quietly he tipped toed out of the room with his foals in arm and Trinny following him with Pinkie in tow.

"Thank Celestia for that mare," Mrs. Cake commented, "Now girls," she turned her attention to the fillies, "What can I do for you?"

"We came for a quick bite," Scootaloo explained quickly.

"Yeah. Our stomachs could use some chow," Apple Bloom tried to ignore her growling stomach.

"Miss Trinny also needed and escort here," Sweetie Belle smiled, "She had forgotten how to get here."

"Well Miss Trinny and you all are welcomed to take any treat you wish as thanks for helping our little foals get to sleep," she generously offered.

"Did I hear someone mention a free treat?" Trinny suddenly appeared behind.

"Yes… I did," Mrs. Cake jumped in surprise, "Just tell me… what…," she looked around her bakery, "… you… want…," she realized what a mess the place had become.

Apple Bloom looked to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. They nodded their heads in silent agreement. They knew what they had to. Taking a step forward, Apple Bloom approached the depressed Mrs. Cake.

"We could help you clean up," she offered, "I can sweep."

"Yeah…," Scootaloo joined her, "it isn't that bad. I can mop."

"With all of us helping, we can clean it in no time," Sweetie encouraged, "I can organize everything."

Mrs. Cake smiled, "That's very nice of you three, but me and Mr. Cake can handle it. Let me just get your treats…"

Apple Bloom was about to say something, but Trinny stepped forward.

"No need to lift a hoof Mrs. Cake," her horn started to glow red, "I'll use my Squeaky Clean Spell. Every pony off the floor," everyone started to levitated over the floor.

Trinny's horn sparked and glowed as she concentrated on her spell. The entire room started to glow with her magic. Blocks and tins and even the spilt baby power lifted off the floor. One by one, the things started to disappear with a red pop. It was like they were balloons and an invisible pin was popping each one. Blobs of cake batter and baby food were being scooped up by unseen brooms and dust pans. The glow started to fade and every pony was set gently down. The red glow disappeared from Trinny's horn and she released a deep breath.

Looking around, the Crusaders were amazing by how everything seemed to sparkle and shin; as if it was brand new. The floors were waxed and the display cases were polished. The pastries and desserts were neatly displayed with their nameplate proudly in front of them. The place looked better than it ever had before.

"Wow!" Scootaloo bounced up and down, "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen… or… at as amazing as Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom," she had to admit, "But still really, really cool."

"I wish I could do that," Sweetie Belle looked up to Trinny, "I could help my mom and dad around the house and maybe even Rarity would appreciate it."

"Sure makes it cleanup easy and quick," Apple Bloom commented.

"Oh my… Oh my," Mrs. Cake looked around at her now clean store front and then to herself.

Her mane and tail were back to their icing like swirl. The silver spoons no longer adorned her head. Globs of green and brown baby no longer dotted her face and apron. Her apron even seemed to shin like the sun. She still looked tired, but somehow she looked refreshed.

"Honey Bun!" Mr. Cake ran into the room, "Honey Bun! What happened!?"

He too had been cleaned up. The stubble no longer lined his chin. The upside bowl was absent from his hind quarters. His apron was pressed and looked like it had just come off the drying line. It was as white as freshly fallen snow. Like his wife, he still was tired, but looked like he just woke up from a good nap.

"The things…. Nursery… floating… disappearing… appearing…" he didn't know how to describe what he saw.

"Sorry if I scared you Mr. Cake," Trinny giggled, "I was just using my Squeaky Clean Spell."

"Oh…," he still seemed a little shaken up.

"Thank you so much dearie," Mrs. Cake thanked her, "I don't know how we would have cleaned this all up… or gotten the twins to sleep. Thank you, thank you so much," she continued to thank her.

"It's fine," Trinny smiled, "I would do anything for my good friends."

"Good friends?" they looked at one another in confusion.

"I… don't think that I… remember you…," Mrs. Cake thought.

"Oh it's fine," Trinny shook her head, "Not many remember. That's just my fate," she shrugged her shoulders without a care."

"Either way, there must be some way we can repay you for what you've done," Mr. Cake offered.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Cake remembered, "Please pick any treat you want. Pick as many as you like."

The girls' mouths started to water at the thought of picking any and every kind of treat their hearts could desire. Coconut cream pies, scones with creamy clotted cream, fresh fruit tarts, cookies with nuts and chocolate chips and so many other sugary delights of culinary perfection. They were all too tempting.

"… That's a generous offer," Trinny shook her head free of greedy thoughts, "But I think the girls and I will just take one treat each," she gave them a wink.

They looked to the floor in disappointment, but Trinny had a point. They may have been hungry, but not enough to sample each delectable pastry.

"Let's see…," Trinny thought for a moment, "Scootaloo would like a cinnamon bun… Sweetie Belle would like a slice of strawberry shortcake… Apple Bloom would like some chocolate mousse," she remembered correctly, "And I would love a piece of your carrot cake," she had a dreamy smile on her face.

"Coming right up," Mr. Cake was on it.

"Just take a seat dearies and I'll bring your order to you," she started to lift the tray.

"I'll take care of that," Trinny levitated the tray, "You've been working hard enough with twins," she set it down on the table and placed the desserts in front of the girls.

They could barely contain themselves as they dug into their well-deserved treat. The Cakes and Trinny began to talk about their business and how the foals were doing. Save for the last few days, they were doing well and business was booming. They started to laugh and smile as the conversation went on. They soon seemed to be back to their normal selves.

"Oh… one more thing," Trinny gulped down the last bit of the carrot cake, "May have two apple fritters and a strawberry shake?"

"Are you still hungry Trinny?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No," Trinny delicately wiped the corners of her mouth, "These are for some special friends that will be dropping by very soon," she stood up.

"Who? Who?" Scootaloo asked excitedly.

"I'll give you a hint. Two are ones you see every day," she hinted, "and the other is one that you want to see more often."

The fillies looked to one another, seeing if anyone had a clue.

"Can we have another hint?" Sweetie Belle raised her hoof.

"Just wait," Trinny pulled out some gold bits, "Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Cake. As always, the carrot cake is the best one I've ever had."

"Well thank you," Mr. Cake seemed very proud of his baking skills, "but you don't have to…"

"I insist," Trinny placed the coins on the counter, "I'll see you girls around," she headed for the door, "Oh and one more thing," she turned just before she exited, "Keep trying and never give up on finding your Cutie Mark, but," she smiled, "Don't forget to have fun while trying."

"We won't" Scootaloo waved goodbye.

"Bye Miss Trinny," Sweetie smiled back.

"We'll see you again… won't we?" Apple Bloom had to ask.

"Oh course," Trinny assured them, "I'll be in Ponyville for a while. So you'll see me around. If you need help with anything, just come and get me," with that she left with a bounce in her step.

Mrs. Cake set down the treats on the table, "What an odd Unicorn…" she couldn't help but comment, "But a very kind one," she smiled.

"And generous too," Mr. Cake counted the bits, "She overpaid for the pastries."

The girls let them talk on about their strange visitor.

"I wonder who's coming by that Trinny ordered the treats for," Sweetie Belle couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"Two we see every day and one we want to see more often…," Scootaloo pondered.

"Mmm…" they all thought.

"Apple Bloom?" Applejack poked her head through the open door, "There you girls are," she trotted in, "I've got some exciting news."

"What is it big sis?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Look who's here," she stepped aside.

"Oh… hi Big Mac," her big brother stood in the doorway.

"No," Applejack laughed, "Behind him," she motioned for him to stand aside.

"BABS SEED!" the girls excitedly screamed.


	4. Skipping to Good Times

**Chapter Four**

**Skipping to Good Times**

* * *

"YAY! BABS SEED IS HERE!" the fillies excitedly bounced around her.

Babs just let them jump about, though her cheeks were turning a little bit red.

"I can't believe that you're here!" Apple Bloom still couldn't believe that her favorite cousin was standing there in front of her.

"Well," Babs explained, "My parents were suddenly called away on business and most of my friends in Manehattan are on vacation… so I couldn't stay with them," blew her mane out of her face.

Apple Bloom smiled, "So you're staying with me on Sweet Apple Acres! This is going to be so much fun!" she could barely contain herself, "We can go swimmin' and canoein' and climbin' and jumpin' off rocks and eating apples…"

Grumble… grumble… grumble…

Three hungry bellies sounded.

"Dabnagit!" Applejack growled at her growling stomach, "Me and Big Mac worked straight through lunch with all the work that still needs to be done," she looked to Big Mac.

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed.

"I could go for something too," Babs started to eye all the treats, "There wasn't anything to eat on the train ride over here."

Apple Bloom looked to the two apple fritters and strawberry shake, "I think these are for you," she pointed to the desserts.

"Just what I was craving," Applejack bumped the table.

The apple fritters jumped into the air. One landed in Applejack's mouth with a plop and a chomp and it was gone. The other landed on Big Mac's tongue, where he promptly swallowed it down in one bite.

"Mmm, mmm," Applejack smiled as the fritter hit her stomach, "That hit the spot. How much to I owe you Mrs. Cake?" she asked.

"It's already been taken care of," Mrs. Cake smiled.

"Apple Bloom?" she looked to her little sister and friends, "Did you buy all this?"

"Here," she pushed the shake in front Babs, "Nope. Our friend Trinny did."

"Trinny?" the name didn't sound familiar, "Is that one of your school friends?"

"Nope," Apple Bloom shook her head, "She's a Unicorn that we met near our clubhouse. She knew us though," she added quickly, "And she knew about you and Rarity and Rainbow Dash…"

"She knows every pony," Sweetie Belle motioned with her hooves.

"She even knows a few things that many don't," Scootaloo giggled.

"She even knew that you three were coming," Apple Bloom put two and two together, "And bought you the fritters and shake."

"She did?" Applejack was more confused than ever.

"Yup," she confirmed.

"That was nice of her… and a little strange I reckon…," she wasn't sure how to take that, "Anyway," she turned back to the door, "We've got to get back to the farm and finish up. You two make sure to be back by dinner time. See you around," she said her goodbyes as she left.

Big Mac only nodded as he followed after Applejack.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked to one another and couldn't help but smile.

"You have to tell how the Manehattan CMC is doing. Has anyone gotten their Cutie Marks yet? Have you've gotten yours?" all three looked to Babs' flank.

"No," she sighed, "but two of our members got theirs when we playing stick ball."

"Really!?" the girls sat in awe as Babs recalled that day.

She told of a sunny day on her home street and a bunch of the neighborhood colts and fillies playing a friendly game after school. They were playing stick ball on Babs' street since the local fields were filled with school teams playing for trophies and titles. The game had been going on for a couple days. Either they interrupted by constant traffic in the road or ponies were being called home for dinner. They all agreed that they would play one more inning to break the two day tie. Babs' team was up to bat and their best hitter was at the plate. The pitcher shook his head no a few times before he like the catcher's signal. Looking from side to side, he checked the runners at first and second. All the hitter had to do was get a base hit and they would win the game. Babs shouted for him to bring the runner on third home. He smiled and said that he would come home too. He was just that kind of pony; aim for the stars. Babs knew that there was nothing she could say that would convince him otherwise. The pitcher wound up and threw the ball as hard as he could.

The batter clinched up and swung through. The ball went flying out pass the outfielders. They just stood there watching the ball go out of sight. Even the batter just stood there… every pony just stood there watching as their only ball went out beyond the reaches of Manehatten. The small crowd of colts and fillies that had gathered to watch burst out into cheers and whistles as the runners made their way around the bases. As the homerunner touched home base, his flank sparkled and shined. Every pony looked to see a bat and ball appeared. Suddenly a pony appeared running down the street. He was colt that had played on the other team, but he had to go home early. He came running with his glove and the ball. He had come to play if the game was going on and caught the ball as it descended. He held up the ball and suddenly his blank flank started to shine and sparkle. On it appeared a glove and ball.

"It really didn't matter who won," Babs finished off her strawberry shake, "Two of our members got their Marks."

"And that's what's important," Apple Bloom had to agree.

"Maybe we should start up a game," Scootaloo suggested, "We might get our Cutie Marks in baseball or stickball or whatever."

"Sounds like fun…," Sweetie Belle thought for a moment, "Or how about hopscotch, jump rope or four square… since there are four of us now," she smiled.

"Pish," Scootaloo snorted, "We need to go for the hard core games like basketball or soccer or," she got up and started to paw the floor, "football."

"Or maybe," Apple Bloom interrupted, "We could do what Babs wants to do. She is our guest after all."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked to each other.

"You're right," Scootaloo felt a little bad.

"What do you want to do Babs?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Babs thought for a moment, "How about jumping rope? One of my friend's friends came in from Fillydelphia and taught us how to Double Dutch."

The girls looked to one another and then to Babs, "What's Double Dutch?" they asked in unison.

"Get some jump ropes and I'll show you," Babs jumped down from her seat and headed for the door.

They couldn't help but smile in excitement at the thought of learning a new way to skip rope. They quickly followed after her. The best and only place to skip rope was the school yard. They all ran and skipped and giggled all the way there.

"Howdy Archer and Twist," Apple Bloom cheerfully greeted her fellow students that were there.

"Hey Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle," Archer greeted back.

"You guys remember my cousin Babs Seed," she introduced her.

"Oh yes," Twist recalled.

"What are you girls doing?" Sweetie Belle looked around.

"We're bored and didn't know what else to do," Archer sighed.

"Yes, I've gone through all my references and organized my mom's flower shop," Twist yawned, "There's just nothing to do today."

"Well you're in luck," Babs stepped forward, "Got any rope?" she smiled.

The two young fillies looked to one another in confusion.

The group of ponies sat down as Babs started to explain how Double Dutch worked. It sounded fun and a little hard, but much more fun than anything. Babs tried her best to show how to move the ropes, but it was hard by herself. Apple Bloom said she would try. She tried to turn the ropes in unison with Babs, but they kept getting tangled. All the little fillies sighed. It looked like their attempt at something fun and new was ending in failure.

"Hum, hum, hum, hum," a gentle humming filled the aired.

"I know that hum," Sweetie Belle recognized the tune.

"It's Trinny!" they spied the familiar form of a friendly unicorn.

"Well hello my little fillies," she trotted up to them with a big smile on her face, "What are all you doing here?" she looked down to Babs, "Glad to see you again Babs. You seem a lot happier than the last time I saw you."

Babs looked at her in confusion, "Do I know you?"

Apple Bloom giggle, "Why she's Trinity and she knows every pony."

"But she's likes to be called Trinny," Sweetie Belle added.

"And she's like the coolest pony ever," Scootaloo bounced, "except for Rainbow Dash," she had to retain her undying loyalty.

"Do you know who we are?" Twist looked up at the smiling unicorn in suspicion.

"Of course," Trinny answered confidently, "You're Twist and I hear that you're pretty good at making candies."

"Oh well… I'm just… I…," her cheeks turned red.

"And you my dear," she looked to Archer, "your name is Archer. Your aim is always true, just like your heart," she gently tapped her on the nose.

She giggled shyly and rubbed her nose.

"Oh," Trinny noticed the jump ropes, "Are you guys skipping rope? I love skipping rope. Though," she bent down to them, "sometimes my horn gets tangled in the rope," she giggled.

They couldn't help but giggle with her.

"Well anyway, that hasn't stopped me in the past," she picked up on of the ropes, "let's be like bunnies in the spring and hop," she started to whirl and jump.

"Actually," Babs stepped forward, "I was showing them how to Double Dutch and we're having a problem getting the rhythm of the swing right," she looked to the ropes.

"Oh… is that all?" Trinny continued to skip without missing a beat, "I can help with that," she stopped.

The red aura of her magic surrounded the handles of the rope. They started to swing and skip off the ground. They looped and twirl through the air and stayed in perfect harmony.

"How's that?" Trinny asked.

"Perfect," Babs smiled, "Alright," she half smiled at the girls, "let me show you how we do it in Manehatten."

She jumped into the swirl of ropes. Her hooves danced about as the ropes skipped by the ground. Her timing was amazing. Only did a few times the rope touch her hooves, but they never tripped her up. As quick as she was in and jumping, she jumped out with hitting the ropes. Trinny stopped and the ropes dropped.

"And that's how it's done," she blew her mane out of her face.

The group of fillies just stared at her in amazement.

"I don't know if I can do that," they all started to whisper amongst themselves, "It looks hard."

"Oh come on," Trinny picked back up the ropes, "don't know if you can if you don't try," she started to swing them.

The girls looked to one another and then to the twirling ropes.

"Well…," Scootaloo stepped forward, "I'm not going to just stand around," she pawed the ground, "Geronimo!" she jumped in.

She moved her hooves as best as she could to avoid the ropes. She wasn't quite as graceful as Babs, but she wasn't bad.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing!" she excitedly shouted.

"Here I go," Sweetie Belle jumped in next to her.

She, like Scootaloo, had to get the rhythm of the ropes.

"Here we go," Twist and Archer jumped in.

The four fillies laughed and giggled as they danced through the ropes in unison.

"Come on cuz," Babs motioned to Apple Bloom.

"Right," she still wasn't sure.

She took in a deep breath and let it go slowly. Stepping up with Babs, Apple Bloom took a leap into the moving ropes. To her surprise, she was jumping alongside her cousin and friends. They were all smiling and laughing. It looked so hard when Babs was showing them, but here they were now. Jumping and playing and having a great time.

"I'm not missing out on this," Trinny jumped in.

The ropes continued to swing as all seven skipped in joy.

"This is great," Apple Bloom laughed.

"Yup!" they all agreed.

Trinny started to sing,

_It is easy to Double Dutch_

_See how my hooves barely touch_

_Jump on in and don't be shy_

_Watch and see how my hooves fly_

_The ropes turning round and round_

_The ropes know no bound_

_Up and down you will go_

_How many times you'll never know_

_Time for fun, time to play_

_I could do this all day_

"I just hope that my horn…," Trinny started to say.

Too late. As she jumped up, the rope wrapped around her long, slender horn. The ropes twisted on one another and around every pony involved. They all fell to the ground as the ropes entangled their legs.

"Every pony okay?" Trinny asked as she tried to unravel the rope.

"Yeah," they all were okay.

"Let this be a lesson to you all," Trinny sighed, "Unicorns have a hard time jumping rope."

They all looked to one another and tried to hold back the laughter. But like the sun and moon, it couldn't be held back. They laughed until their sides hurt. Even Trinny couldn't hold it back. They laid in the fresh green, laughing and still tangled in ropes.

"Oh hello girls," a cheerful voice greeted them, "What are you up to?"

They looked up to see their favorite teacher, "Hello Miss Cheerilee!"


	5. Schoolyard Games

**Chapter Five**

**Schoolyard Games**

* * *

Miss Cheerilee smiled down at the wiggling mass of fillies, "I see that you all have been jumping rope," she gave a little giggle.

"Jumping and tangling," Scootaloo held up her hooves wrapped in rope.

Miss Cheerilee tried once more to hold back her giggles, "Need some help girls… oh…," she took notice Trinny, "Sorry," she started to pull on one end, "Didn't notice you there."

"That's fine," Trinny smiled as she blew her mane out of her face, "That is the way it goes… or maybe it goes that way?" she pulled at the ropes.

Every pony started to pull at the ropes, but they only seemed to make it tighter. They tried pulling at other parts, but made it worse. Miss Cheerilee even tried to pull and unwrap the tightening ropes, but still they wouldn't release the young fillies and mare.

"Well this is a fine mess my horn has gotten every pony into," Trinny frowned up at it.

"It's not your fault," Miss Cheerilee tried pulling once more, "Lots of Unicorns have problems jumping rope."

"Hmm…," Apple Bloom suddenly had a thought, "Hey Trinny," she looked up to her, "If your horn got us into this… couldn't it get us out of it."

A light bulb seemed to go off inside her head, "Right….," she blushed a little, "I could just… yeah…," her horn started to glow, "Hold on every pony."

There was a loud pop as the rope disappeared in a red flash. Fillies fell from each other and tumbled across the grass. They landed on their bellies or back, but were happy to final be free. Release a sigh of relieve, then a fit of giggles, they stood up and checked to make sure that they were in one piece.

"Everyone okay?" Miss Cheerilee looked them over.

"Yup," Apple Bloom checked with everyone.

"Oh good," she seemed relieved, "That was a tight situation," she smiled with a giggle.

"We were in quite a bind," Scootaloo snickered.

"Yeah, that rope had a real squeeze on us," Sweetie Belle joined in.

Apple Bloom looked back to Trinny, seeing that she hadn't gotten up yet, "You okay?" she went to help.

"Oh yes," Trinny quickly rolled onto her belly.

She noticed something as Trinny got onto her hooves. Or maybe it was something that she didn't notice. For just a moment, her blanket slipped from her hind quarters. Where the black was starting to fade into white… where there should have been something… she saw nothing.

"Huh?" Apple Bloom cocked her head.

"What's wrong cuz?" Babs noticed her confusion.

Apple Bloom shook her head, "It's nothing…"

Surely she had to be seeing things or not. Every pony has a Cutie Mark. That is what she was always told. Every mare and stallion had a Cutie Mark since they were fillies and colts. Trinny had to have a mark; Apple Bloom must have not seen it.

"Hey," Twist looked around, "Where did my rope go?"

"Mine too," Archer looked about.

"Umm… Excuse me?" a familiar voice called to them, "Do these belong to anyone?" Twilight Sparkle trotted down the path, "They just appeared as we were making our way here."

"Yeah," Spike hopped from Twilight's back, "We were just minding our own business and POP!" he exaggerated, "They landed on top of us and nearly tangled us up. Woke me up anyway," he gave a small snort as he crossed his arms.

"I'm so sorry Spike," Trinny stepped forward, "My magic is not what it use to be and sometimes I can't always control where things go when I teleport them. I am sorry for waking you," she apologized, "I know how important sleep is to a growing dragon."

Spike blushed, "It's okay. It was an accident. Twilight was nagging me to wake up anyway."

"You only had been sleeping since breakfast," Twilight rolled her eyes, "and it is already two."

"Like she said," Spike motioned to Trinny, "Sleep is important to a growing dragon like me."

Twilight could only sigh and was about to say something, but Trinny interrupted her.

"So Miss Twilight, how do you like it here in Ponyville? I see that you and Spike have grown a little since I last saw you," Trinny smiled.

"Oh… well… umm…," Twilight wasn't quite sure who she was.

"This is Trinny," Miss Cheerilee introduced.

"She knows every pony," Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sounded off together.

"Wow," Spike looked up to her, "You must have a lot of friends."

Trinny only smiled, "So what brings you here on such a lovely day?"

"Oh that's right," Miss Cheerilee remembered, "I knew how bored everyone was, so I asked Miss Twilight to come and read a story."

Twilight started to bring a multitude of thick bound books from her satchel, "Oh yes. I brought some of the books I liked to read when I was your age."

Spike rolled his eyes as he watched the books float by. They were all books about the theories of magic and ways to keep one's room organized. There was even one on how to organize a sock drawer by the day of the week. Twilight always had an 'interesting' taste in books. The fillies seemed to know this too.

It wasn't the first time that she had come by at the request of Miss Cheerilee to read a story. Twilight would come with her bag full of books that were as long as they were boring. They were always about cleaning, correct ways to polish silverware or worse… how to properly arrange one's breakfast before it is eaten. She would stand at the front of the class and start to read from her selection in a monotone voice, but a smile on her face. By the time she got half way through the 'story', most of the class would be asleep. Sometimes even Miss Cheerilee would be nodding off. It was only when Twilight would clap the book shut would the fillies and colts be jolted awake. Not knowing what was going on, they would clap groggily. Miss Cheerilee would quickly look around and wonder for a moment where she was. Seeing that she was in the school house, she would politely clap and thank Twilight for her time.

They all tried to hide their shuttering, save for Babs who didn't know the utter boredom that lurked inside Twilight's bag.

"Oh!" Twilight became excited, "This one was one of my favorites!"

The cover of the book read _The Unabridged History of Equestria_.

There was silent groan.

"Hmm…," Trinny looked at the book, "History is an excellent subject my dear, but," she looked to Twilight's bag, "I think that you might have overlooked one that would both informative and pleasurable."

"Huh?" Twilight looked at her in confusion, "I thought I took them all out."

Spike stared to rummage through the thought to be empty bag, "What's this?" he pulled out an old leather bound book with gold lettering on it, "_The Time before Time_…? I don't recall this book in the library," he held it up to Twilight.

"I don't either," she started to look through the pages.

"What is it about?" the girls asked.

"Umm…," Twilight quickly looked at the table on contents, "Looks like a bunch of stories from before Equestria was established…"

"Wow!" Scootaloo grew excited, "Are there stories about the first Pegasus cloud warriors?"

"Or maybe there are some stories about the undying love between a handsome prince and his beautiful princess," Sweetie Belle dreamed.

"Nah," Babs shook her head, "There's got to be a story about a brave young filly that goes against the odds and saves the day."

The others had to agree that that kind of story sounded the best.

"What do you think?" Trinny looked down to Apple Bloom.

"Huh?" she was lost in thought, "Whatever sounds good to everyone else…"

The girls looked to one another and nodded in agreement, "A filly against the odds!"

Twilight smiled, "Let me see," she carefully read each chapter, "Oh...," she found one that fit the bill, "I think this one will do nicely," she turned to the page, "It is called _The Fillies that found their Destiny_."

"Oooohhh," this title enticed the girls' interest.

"Make yourselves comfortable girls," Miss Cheerilee laid down under the shade of an old oak tree.

They all joined her and made a half circle around Twilight whom had sat down with the book in front of her.

"Come on Apple Bloom," Trinny pushed her along.

Apple Bloom was having a hard time concentrating. Her mind was lingering back to what she had noticed about Trinny's flank. She knew that she didn't see a Cutie Mark. That was impossible though. She shook her head once more as she sat down next to her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders. Trinny laid down behind them. They are looked up to Twilight, waiting for the words to roll off her lips and into ears.

Twilight cleared her throat, "I know that it may sound hard to believe, but…," she started to read from the worn pages.


	6. Beginnings of an old Story

**Chapter Six**

**Beginnings of an old Story**

Twilight cleared her throat, "I know that it may sound hard to believe, but…," she started to read from the worn pages.

_I know that it may sound hard to believe, but there was a time when ponies didn't know their destiny. It a long time ago, even before there was a Sun or a Moon. This was a time before the three clans of ponies met; Earth, Pegasus and Unicorn. It was a time of little color and little joy. There was no laughter; there was no bliss… there was only what was. _

_It truly was a sad time._

_Amongst the Earth ponies there lived a little filly by the name of Cherry Blossom. She was as pink as the first cherry blossoms of spring and her mane was as red as the cherries themselves. She was different from the other ponies. There was always a bounce to her trot and a tickly feeling in her belly. Her lips were always curled up while others were down. The other ponies would see her coming and shake their heads. Her own family would even make her wake behind them so they wouldn't be seen with her. The other fillies and colts wouldn't even pay her mind as she trotted by. Little Cherry Blossom led a lonely life, but the tickle inside of her lifted her spirits and kept her lips curled upwards. Though, she did wish that she would fit in and could be more like the other ponies._

_One day while she was doing her chores, Cherry Blossom noticed that one of the chickens had fallen asleep on top of the coop. It was sleeping peaceful until the rooster decide that he had to be heard. The loud crow startled the poor bird and she bounced off the roof and into a barrel full of water. Her family just looked on, but went straight back to work. Not little Cherry Blossom. The tickle that lived in her belly felt like it should come out. It jumped up from her belly and leap from her throat. It burst forward in a sound that she had never heard before. Her parents and siblings were startled by the sudden noise and hid behind their house. Not little Cherry Blossom. She continued to make the sound that the tickle in her belly made. It felt like she was weightless as she went on. Every strange stare or disapproving shake of the head disappeared from her mind. The tickle finally settled down and receded back down into her belly._

_She looked around to see that her family had locked themselves in their home. They didn't want her to come in; they were afraid of what the other ponies would think if they heard their strange daughter make an even stranger noise. They begged her to leave and never return until she learned to be like other ponies and not make such horrid noises._

"They didn't know what laughter was?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Twilight smiled, "I guess so."

"What a sad place that had to be," Scootaloo shook her head.

"You know that Cherry Blossom is going to come through," Babs half smiled, "She's the hero after all."

"Let's let Twilight continue and we'll see," Miss Cheerilee smiled.

Twilight found where she left off and read on…

_Poor little Cherry Blossom didn't have a choice. Taking her few merger possessions, she set out on the only path that lead out of the village. Other ponies would have been disheartened by this turn of events, but the tickle inside of her let her know that everything was going to be okay. She trotted along without a care through fields and plains. Her eyes had never seen such sights. She had grown so use to the dusty grays and bleak scenery of her home town. There just seem to be so much more out here… so open… so… so…_

"_Free…," a shaky voice seem to read her thoughts._

"_Huh?" Cherry Blossom looked around._

_Her eyes met with an elderly gray mare's. Wrinkles lined her aged face and a milky veil covered her eyes. Her mane was like dry straw save for the fact that it was white. Her hooves were chipped from years of labor. To most she would have been a scary sight, but to Cherry Blossom she saw a kind mare with lips that curled up like hers._

"_Come walk with me for a while little one," the gray mare called to her._

_They walked along at a slow pace, so the old mare wouldn't get winded. It didn't bother Cherry Blossom too much; it's not like she had anywhere to go. They talked about all sorts of things. The trees and flowers that lined the beaten path. The birds and butterflies that floated overhead. _

"_I wonder," the old mare pondered out loud as a butterfly landed on Cherry Blossom's mane, "If there are bread flies...? There would have to be if there are butterflies. They would go well together, but I would think that they would taste horrible," she shook her head._

_The tickle inside of Cherry Blossom wanted to come out, but she wouldn't allow it. She didn't want the mare to be scared of her and run off. She rather enjoyed the company and didn't want her to leave._

_The gray mare noticed that she was holding back her tickle, "Let it out child. It does no good to hold back something that wants to come out. Let the world hear the wondrous sound that lives in you."_

_She could hold it back no more and let forth the strange noise that the tickle inside of her made. She went on and on until tears formed in her eyes. Her sides ached and she grew out of breath. The strange noise stopped and the tickle went back inside. She looked to the old gray mare expecting her to be horrified by the noise she produced._

_The old mare just looked at here with the corner of her lips turned up, "Doesn't the world seem a little brighter with such a joyous sound in it?"_

_Cherry Blossom sighed, "I don't see anything wrong with it, but my family is frightened of it… I never really fit in back home… but it really never bothered me. I know that this is who I am and I can't be anything else," she looked up to the mare, "But I do miss my family and if I ever want to see them again… I'll have to figure out what this tickle is and how to stop it from coming out…"_

"_It is hard to change who you are. The Mare of Destiny saw who you would be when you were just a little foal and didn't change it because she knew that you would be something special," the old mare explained._

"_The Mare of Destiny?" Cherry Blossom asked, "Who is that?"_

_Sitting down on the grass covered ground, the mare took in a deep breath, "The Mare of Destiny is a pony of amazing abilities. She can see into the heart of every pony and know their fate. If you wish it so," the mare rubbed her chin, "you could go and see her. She might be able to change your fate. That is," she sighed, "if that is what you really want."_

_Cherry Blossom thought about all that she had been through with her family and other ponies. They shunned her for the way she acted and even were afraid of the tickle inside of her. She didn't want to abandon the tickle; it had always been there and wouldn't feel right without it. But it was also why she could never go home again. If the Mare of Destiny could take it away, maybe she could see her family again._

"The Mare of Destiny?" Apple Bloom wondered, "Is she an Alicorn like Princess Celestia? And how can she change the fate of a pony?"

"Yeah," Babs had to agree, "Does she change their Cutie Mark…?"

"Or maybe she changes what's in their heart," Twist shuttered at the thought.

"Maybe the story will hold some clues," Trinny giggled.

"_Where does this Mare of Destiny live?" she finally asked._

_Turning around and pointing to mountains in the distance, the grey mare spoke quietly, "Up in those mountains there is a cave of crystal and onyx. The Mare of Destiny lives there. Go to her and ask if she will change what she saw in your heart. Mind though," the old mare started to walk down the path, "Think about what you need and not about what you want…," she disappeared into the shadows of the trees._

"_What do you mean?" Cherry Blossom called out to her, but she didn't answer._

_The old grey mare had gone._

_Looking back up to the snow covered mountains in the distance, Cherry Blossom took in a deep breath and knew that was where she had to go. The tickle in her belly grew excited and wanted to go right away. She too was excited about going, but there was also a feeling of guilt. The tickle was what made her, her… but it also was what kept her from being with her family. A cave she had find. To the Mare of Destiny she had to go. The tickle in her belly… had to leave._

_Down the path she continued on, through the forest until she came to an open field. Long green grass swayed about in the gentle breeze. The grass came up to her neck and it was going to be hard getting through it. At least as she pushed through, it tickled her belly and make the corners of her mouth curl up even more. She bounced and jumped as high as she could to get through the grass. It seemed to go on forever, but she didn't mind._

_The more the grass rubbed her belly, the more she felt like the tickle wanted to come out. She tried to hold it in, but it was hard to fight it. Soon came the strange noise. She had to stop and let the tickle get out what it needed to. It soon settled down and retreated back to her belly. She took in a few deep breaths and let her little body relax._

"_That is the strangest noise I ever did hear," a voice came from the tall grass._

"_Who's there?" she looked around._

"_Sorry about that," a young filly with a golden mane and orange body emerged from the grass, "I just heard a strange noise and had to see what was making it," the corners of her lips curled up._

_It was the same way she and the old grey mare held their lips._

"_My name is Pumpkin Seed," the orange filly introduced, "Where you the one making that noise?"_

"_I'm Cherry Blossom," she blushed, "and yes… the tickle in my belly made that noise."_

_Pumpkin Seed looked at her with confusion, "Tickle in your belly? Never heard of someone having a tickle in their belly."_

_She lowered her head, "I know… the ponies where I came from didn't understand either."_

_Pumpkin Seed quickly came up to her, "It's not a bad thing! It's kind of interesting. I liked that noise that your tickle made… it made my lips curl up. It made… it made me…," she couldn't think of how to explain it, "I'm not sure what it makes me feel… but I like it."_

"_Really?" Cherry Blossom was surprised._

"_Yup," Pumpkin Seed nodded, "I know how it feels to not be understood," her ears fell, "I was told to leave my home until I learned not to talk so much. The ponies where I'm from are quiet folk… barely talk to one another. I couldn't help but say what was on my mind," she admitted, "It's like a constant buzzing in my head. It just has to come out and say what's in there. I can't always stop it… I really don't want to, but my family said I had to go until I could learn to keep quiet…," she looked up in thought, "I already said that, didn't I?"_

"_That's okay," Cherry Blossom's lips curled even more, "I understand. That's why I'm going to the mountains there," she motioned, "An old grey mare told me that the Mare of Destiny lives there and she might be able to change my fate. I'm hoping she can take this tickle out of my belly and allow me to go home."_

_Pumpkin Seed stared at her for a moment, "Really?" she looked to the mountains, "I met an old grey mare a few days ago and she told me the same thing."_

_They looked to one another and the same idea must have popped into their heads._

"_We should go together," they suggested as the same time…_

"Apple Bloom! Babs Seed!" a familiar voice called out.

Several other voices called out for the other fillies present.

"I didn't realize how late it had gotten," Miss Cheerilee noticed the setting sun.

"Oh shoot," Apple Bloom stood up, "I wanted to hear what happened to Cherry Blossom and Pumpkin Seed."

"Me too," they other's sounded disappointed.

"I'm sure that Miss Twilight would be more than happy to finish the story tomorrow," Trinny smiled up at her.

"Oh course," Twilight started to pack all her books away, "Spike, what does our schedule look like tomorrow?"

Pulling out a length of parchment, Spike began to look over the handwritten schedule, "Let's see… hmm… looks like our morning is pretty busy with reorganizing the history and mystery section, but the afternoon is free and clear."

"How about 2 o'clock we all meet back here?" Twilight suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," Miss Cheerilee had to agree, "Now let's all thank Twilight for reading us that wonderful story."

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle," they all smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled, "Come on Spike, we have to get back to the library and put all these books back," she started to trot down the path.

"Yay," Spike sighed at the thought of the task.

The fillies said their goodbyes and started to head to the respective voices that called them. Save for Apple Bloom and Babs Seed who noticed that Apple Jack was coming towards them.

"There you are," Apple Jack trotted up to them, "I've been looking for you two. It's almost supper time."

"That's my fault," Miss Cheerilee apologized, "Twilight was reading the most wonderful story and we lost track of time."

Apple Jack smile, "That's alright Miss Cheerilee. No harm done. Let's get going girls, supper's going to get cold… or Big Mac's gonna eat it all," she giggle, "Say your goodbyes."

"Oh wait," Apple Bloom turned to Trinny, "You want to have supper with us. You don't mind, do you big sis?" she looked up at her with big sad eyes.

"That's alright," Trinny smiled, "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"It would be no trouble at all Miss… Miss…," Apple Jack looked her up and down.

"This is Trinny. She's the one who brought those apple fritters for you and Big Mac," Apple Bloom explain.

"Not to mention that awesome shake," Babs recalled the sweet treat.

Apple Jack smiled, "Well thank you kindly for that. Me and Big Mac really needed that before. Of course you're welcome to join us for supper and the same goes for you Miss Cheerilee," she offered.

"Thank you," she politely refused, "But I do have some plans tonight. Goodnight every pony and it was good to see you again… I think… Miss Trinny."

They all said their goodnights as Miss Cheerilee headed down the path.

"What do you say Trinny? Will you come?" Apple Bloom hoped.

"I wouldn't want to impose…," she noticed the big puppy dog eyes from the pair of fillies, "But if you insist."

"Yay!" Apple Bloom and Babs Seed cheered.

"Well come on then," Apple Jack motioned them to follow, "Supper is on!"


End file.
